His Little One
by The Eternal
Summary: [AU]A night. Only a one-night-stand made Kagome's life changed. She knows, she was bringing something in her body that belonged to her and him. A baby. Years passed by, they meets again, but this time he knows exactly what he wants from her...[SK]
1. Here I am

Disclaimer : I don't own anything here... 

This story originally mine and the idea too. If there are any similarity of title, ideas, names, places or something, that happened because unintentionally. 

Well have a nice reading! ^_^ I'm so sorry if there any grammatical mistake.

Okay…some reviewer said, this is confusing. SO I renew the chappie.

____________________________________________________________________________

**His Little One**

By The Eternal

Chapter 1

Kagome almost couldn't hold herself to do a nervous movement. She sighed. She looked once again at the window. She would be there. Soon. She would meet them. Her mom, her past love with his wife, her own sibling.

'Shit! Shit! Shit'! she abused in her mind. Why should she go home? She didn't feel home there, as long as her sibling still there. All of it was just because a stupid invitation of her mother's birthday. Kagome hadn't there for quiet a long time.

Kagome realized. It was a long time a go or it was five years ago exactly. Kagome ran away from her house right a week before her sibling wedding. She was hurt at that time, feeling of betrayal. She was betrayed. That damn man chose her sibling than her. So that's it! That's all. All it was just because that night. That damn man thought that **her twin** was Kagome, so he came to **her sibling's** room and.... yeah... you could guess what will happen next. Her dearest twin was pregnant. In other way, that stupid man had to married her, because... it was easy. Her twin bore his child.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome... But all of it was just a fault. Please forgive me. I will marry you after my child born. I'm so sorry, Kagome. Please don't go," That man said after Kagome knew that her sibling was pregnant. Well say sorry was easy but nothing could erase her hurt. Nothing. The feeling of betrayed was so hurt. So hurt until Kagome almost could stab her own heart.

Kagome didn't need that sorry. Kagome loved her own twin and she would never want to let her own sibling suffered. Kagome knew she,Kagome, had to give in again. Like Kagome always did in they whole life. Kagome always gave in to her sibling. Even though they were sibling, everyone knew who was the one prettier, the one smarter, the one who more popular, and bla-bla-bla—

They were different. And Kagome would never understand why that man couldn't see or feel how different they both. They acted differently and why he still couldn't see it?

Kagome shook her head quietly. Kagome knew he could never do that. He was just a jerk, a 'blind' man. Even a blind man could feel better that him. All of things or problems that Kagome met in her life maybe because her sibling's games but Kagome never saw a really sorry look on those eyes, her twin's eyes, until her own sibling told Kagome that she was pregnant and the father was Kagome's boyfriend? Kagome knew. It wasn't one of her twin's games or jokes. It was the first truth that Kagome received from her sibling's word. It was a real one.

Kagome forgave her siblings right on that day. It wasn't her sibling's fault but that jerk's. But Kagome knew she wouldn't stand on their wedding day and then Kagome decided to leave.

Kagome knew it for the last. She, herself, never lovedher X-boyfriend. She just felt a lush. Not a love.

She knew it after that night, the greatest night in her life, when she felt that touches, that kisses, that….— she thought she would never feel it. Even her X-boyfriend couldn't make her feel that way. But this stranger could.

Oh however, it would never happen again. It was a fault. They met at an exclusive party, drunk, and felt each other heat, then that happened just like that. She knew. It was another fault. Another guilt that she had done again in her life. She went away before the morning came. But, she still remembered his face until now, even though it was dark and they were drunk.

Kagome still could remember his beautiful face, his soft skin that she touched, his silvery hair, and his golden eyes.

Kagome looked at her hands, which still gripped the steering wheel.

His touches..... 

"Mommy, when we will get there?" a soft voice asked, snapping Kagome from her thought Kagome looked to her side. A little girl with very beautiful face was staring at her. Her hair was dark with silver as the highlight. It was a natural highlight. She didn't tint her daughter hair. That always made her wondered why his hair could be silver? Almost like that jerk's hair color. But she was so much sure this new man wasn't 'that jerk'.

This new man wasn't a jerk, at least for Kagome. He was so cold, so nice and bla…bla…bla…He was different. She knew that this new man and her stupid x-boyfriend are different people, even though she couldn't deny that they have same similarity. The hair…

Both of them had the silver hair. The rest, they were different. So much different.

"Soon, Honey," Kagome, answered. She smiled at her daughter and stroked her hair softly. She put her attention back at the traffic. Driving own car needed full concentration too.

The three years old girl sighed. She closed her eyes.

"I'm sleepy..."

"So go to sleep again, Honey. If we already get there, I'll wake you up."

"But I don't want to sleep now." She looked at her Mommy.

"Why you don't want to sleep, baby?" Kagome stole a glance to the rearview mirror, looking at her daughter's reflection.

"Sheri doesn't want to meet Grandma. Sheri doesn't want to meet uncle and auntie. Sheri doesn't want to meet everybody. Sheri just wants Mommy!" She shrieked. Then Sheri started to cry.

"Okay..okay..Honey... Mommy's here..." Kagome said softly, hushed her daughter. Sheri sniffed.

"Mommy..."

"Yes?"

"Where is Uncle Souta?" Kagome smiled to her daughter. Kagome understood why Sheri asked about Souta. He was the only one who Sheri knew. The perfect uncle for Sheri.

"He is somewhere in Africa.... taking photograph of elephants...."

"Giraffes, Lions..." Sheri continued then she giggled. "Are there penguins in Africa, Mommy?"

"Nope. Penguins are in the South Pole and Alaska."

Sheri yawned. "Mommy, when we will go to the zoo? Sheri wants to see big bears! The white one!"

"Oh yeah? How big?"

"This big! Whoaaa!" Sheri showed it by her hands. She opened her hand widely. "And...and... we will meet shark! The big one! And..and.... It's teeth like this!" Shari showed it once again. She clenched her teeth and made a growl.

"Arggh! I'm scare!! Please help me, Mr. Policeman!! There is a shark in here!"

Sheri held her mother arm with her little small palm. Sheri shook it. "Mommy! Mommy! Don't call that bad policeman! Sheri doesn't like policeman!"

Kagome looked at her daughter's face. She laughed. She kissed the top of her head quickly.

"Mommy will never let you bring by the policeman, Sheri. Mommy loves you."

Sheri blushed after that her golden eyes stared at her mother. "I love you too, Mommy."

The winds caught up her face when she opened the car's door. Kagome removed her brown sunglasses and scanned the area. It was a long time. She had to admitted it that she was keeping miss this place. She never could hate this place, even though how much this place brought bad memories to her.

Kagome combed her hair with her finger. She did that just to moved her nervous feeling. She sighed.

"Mommy?" Kagome looked at her daughter.

"C'mon, Sweetie. Let's meet your grandma." Kagome extended of her hand to Sheri. Sheri took her hand and smiled. Kagome smiled back at her. "Let's go."

** -=The End Of Chapter 1=- **

___________________________________________________________________________

Still Confuse? Just read the next chap. You'll understand it. I promise. I'll explain it later, kay? Thanks for reading. Review please....

Ja Ne.


	2. Surprise?

Disclaimer : I don't own anything here...Just the characters, okay? All belong to the mighty Rumiko Takahashi. 

This story originally mine and the idea too. If there are any similarity of title, ideas, names, places or something, that happened because unintentionally. 

Okay…thanks God I've found a great cutest sweetest nicest kindest an editor. Lol. Just Kidding. Well thanks a lot for my editor, **Rere**. She is the most wonderful editor that I've ever had. (Am I so much hyper?) well erm yeah anyway… thanks! ^_^ 

Okay..so this is the explanation for the last chappie (even though I already renewed the first chappie..) but I think some of you still don't get what I meant, right…? (-_-);;; 

Kikyou… could get pregnant because it was an accident between Kikyou and Kagome's boyfriend. And Kagome…. has a child from **the other man** (Not her ex-boyfriend!!) whom she met at an exclusive party that really almost looked alike her ex-boyfriend. That's all that I can explain. If you still don't get it… *sigh* I'll ask my editor how to explain it…. 

______________________________________________________________________

**His Little One**

By **The Eternal**

Chapter 2

The bell's ringing on the door woke Kikyou from her endless thoughts, making her gasp slightly. She sighed and closed her eyes, every sound of the bell on the door made her heart jump, waiting for something. 

"Coming!!" she shouted. 

"Who is that, Kikyou?" yelled her mother from the kitchen. 

"Don't know, Mom! Maybe Inuyasha's brother!" 

"Oh!" Mrs. Higurashi shrieked. "Tell him to come in! Hurry up, Kikyou." 

Kikyou grumbled. She opened the door, preparing a nice expression on her face. 

"Hello, Mr. Seshou~ Oh!"Kikyou's eyes widened in shock and her mouth let out a gasp. A shocked expression couldn't be hid from her face. 

"Hello, Kikyou, nice to meet you again," the woman in front of her said, wearing a white turtleneck cloth combined with a long black jacket. She was wearing white trouser pants and her face was shining, so beautiful. Shining pink lips with just simple make-up but those made her different. Diamonds earrings was adorning her ears, making her more shine greater if possible, as she removed her sunglasses. A pair of brown hazel eyes that were similar with Kikyou's own gave a sharp stare to her. 

"I...~I...~" Kikyou seemingly couldn't say anything about her sibling whom had changed too much. 

"Mommy...." a soft voice behind her sibling's leg. A little girl showed up her face shyly, staring at her.

"Oh, Sheri, here... this is Kikyou, your auntie. Say hello to her..." 

Kikyou jaws opened more widely. She looked at her sibling, confused with all of this surprise. 

Kagome lifted her daughter, carrying her child on her waist so she could look more clearly at the new adult. 

"Hello, Aunt Kikyou...,"Sheri spoke timidly. 

"Hi, Kikyou, won't you let us come in?" Kagome asked politely to Kikyou who was still standing and looking at her confusedly. Sheri put her small arms around her mother's neck. 

"Oh yeah..." Kikyou stepped aside and opened the door widely, "I forgot. I'm sorry." Kikyou laughed softly and Kagome knew she was still surprised with all of these things so she just nodded politely to her sister. Never had she blamed her, ever! 

But she wanted her to feel guilty. Oh yes, she wanted that. She had never wanted Kikyou to feel so guilty in all of her life, which was the only thing she could do for revenge. Sweet revenge to Kikyou and her husband... 

"Who is it, Kikyou?" someone asked from behind Kikyou. Oh god, how she missed this voice, the soft voice that belonged to her dearest mother. 

A nice looking woman was walking to her direction, looking old and tired. Kagome never thought that the woman in front of her just now was her mother she looked so much older then her real age. How old was she now? Forty-seven? Forty-nine? It was such a long time, and Kagome had forgotten. 

"Kagome...." The old woman looked at her with bright eyes. "What a surprise!!" 

Kagome smiled coldly. "It is, Mom." 

Mrs. Higurashi stepped forward to hug her long lost daughter. Strangely, Kagome took a step back and pushed Sheri softly in front of her into Mrs. Higurashi. 

"Mom, this is Sheri, my daughter." 

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes got wider in surprise. She had never expected that her lost daughter would come back, with a child by her side. 

"Oh. Wow," were the only words she could say before she just sighed, smiling. She bent down and smiled warmly to the little girl that was staring at her with a pair of beautiful golden eyes. "Hello, Sweety. What is your name?" 

Sheri stared with confusion to the old woman in front of her, her gaze moved to her mother then back to stare at the woman again. Kagome gave a supportive smile to her daughter and picked up her daughter again. 

"Sheri, this is your Grandma. C'mon, call her 'Grandma'," Kagome said to her daughter who held Kagome more tightly, before then hiding her face in Kagome's shoulder and starting to cry. 

"Hey, Baby…" Kagome hushed Sheri. "Why are you crying, Sweet Heart?" Kagome stroked Sheri's hair with a gentle hand and looked at her mother. "I'm sorry. She's afraid to meet a lot of new people." 

"That's okay," Mrs. Higurashi said, trying to looking normal. Kikyou just stood behind the door, watching Kagome from it, feeling the differences between them. An invisible gap between them, that created since years ago, without their knowing. 

Kagome, looking off to right as Kikyou stared, wasn't the old Kagome who was so soft, and had a very good heart with a smile that could make everybody feel to be accepted. She wasn't the fragile little girl who likes to give in anymore. Her pride had shaped her to become like this, was there still any bond to tie them together? 

She didn't know and maybe no one knew, including Kagome herself. 

Kagome had become the mother of a child: a cute little princess that could steal anyone's heart. 

Her self? 

Quietly, Kikyou looked at her flat stomach. There had been a life in it, but not anymore. She had to get an abortion because of the accident, the accident that almost snatched away her life. The doctors had forced her to choose between just her life, or both Kikyou and the baby dying. 

Her unborn child, her unborn daughter. 

If it weren't because of that accident, maybe her daughter would be like Sheri, the daughter that she would never have. It was hard for her to get pregnant again right after that accident. So hard. 

* * * 

"Is she sleeping?" Kikyou asked Kagome who was stroking Sheri's hair. Sheri was sleeping on Kagome's lap and Kagome smiled at her twin. 

"As you see," Kagome answered then she sighed. "Kikyou…? 

"Hm……?" 

"I'm sorry for your pregnancy." 

Kikyou smiled bitterly. "That's okay. But I'm happy for you." 

Kagome laughed, "Me too." 

Suddenly rings were heard from the outside. "Oh maybe that's Inuyasha. I'll be right back, okay?" Kikyou said to Kagome who nodded her head. 

Kagome smiled as Kikyou left the room, but when alone the smile faded and she sighed. 

Inuyasha… What a long lost betrayed love… So he still with Kikyou… at least he found his true love and she happy for them. Just for Kikyou… 

Kagome turned her sight to the right when she heard voices from it, two voices. No, three with Kikyou's. 

When she saw three figures from behind the wall, she gasped slightly. 

_ No! _

Inuyasha and Kikyou with the other. 

_ Who is it?! _

She never could forget that face. The face that haunted her dreams every night, making her wake up in cold sweats. 

_ Father of her little daughter. _

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered behind the wall, her hand holding Sheri tighter unconsciously. 

_ No…_

**-=End Of Chapter 2=-**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

First, I was kind of confused how to explain all of this things to you...but I think you'll more understand after you read the second chapter. Lol.

Sigh.... such a hard work.... Lol. Yes.... this is my great month. Tests... school...homeworks...what else? I know there must be some people who confused with these...but..if you still confuse with it... just review it, Okay? I'll explain it personally to your e-mail later. Lol. So...is is a cliff hanger? Is it? If yes...but I don't think so...It is just..okay! That is one of slightly cliffhanger, right?right?right? *asking every one who read this story* (-_-);; Lol. SO this is the review corner for the first chapter. And thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story, everyone who just read but didn't reviewed it and yeah...everyone, okay? 

**Review Corner**

**rereissocute :** Hey, Rere...ya know something? You are so great and excelent both reviewer and editor and writer o'course. SO thanks a lot!! 

**Rinaanne45** **: **Thanks… (^^) 

**Me.. : **Thanks for reviewing. 

**two*different*people : **Lol. Yeah, allright. I think you should read the second chapter and yeah!!Lol You two already understand it! Thanks for your review…(You two funny, ya know?) 

**Nankinmai : **Well, I think you already understand it in the second chapter. I promised that I'll explain it later right? So..I hope you understand about it. Thanks! ^_^ 

**blaz : **Thank you 

**Feng Shui Goddess :** Alright, Sir! Lol. Just kidding. Haha… thanks for you review, kay? 

**jenny : **Thanks Godness! At last there is someone understand what I meant!! Lol… Okay, jenny. Thanks for your review!! (^_^) 

**Jade : **Lol. Actually, I don't know how to make good cliffhanger. So …if this one called as a cliffhanger… you may shoot me. Lol. Thanks for your review! (^-^) 

**Eikos butterfly :** Me too… but don't worry! Like the old man said… Behind every sadness, there will be a great happiness waiting for you! (Am I say it right? I'm confuse.. @_@) Well erm yeah..whatever it is…understand it or no… Thanks for your review! 

**Lisa :** What a flashed review. Lol. That's okay!! The most important thing that you still care to read my story and reviewed it! Thanks very much!!! 

**lady love :** I'll try too. Since I'm busy now… but I'll try no to disappoint you! Lol. I'll try. So please keep patient, kay? Thanks! 

**Rubymoon :** Okay! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Kagome :** Okay! Lol. Lets count together…1….2…3….4…. Lol… Thanks for your review!(^o^) 

**ShellBabe : ***Gulp* Lol. Okay!! Here, I give this chapter for you…. Lol… 

**Sango :** Thanks a lot, Sango-chan!! Okay! Thanks for your review!! 

**Foxterr :** I'm a wonderful writer in my language? Lol. You must be kidding. Hahaha… Well…yeah..my English is lack. That's why I searched for a good beta reader. I'll keep working on it! (^_^). But I hope this chapter easier to read because my editor, Rere, already edited it. So…lol…THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!! A LOT!! (^o^) *Hiks* I'm so much touched when you said "Keep writing!" Even though you know my English is a lack… *Sniff* Thanks a lot, Foxterr. 

Ja Ne...

The Eternal


	3. When the golden eyes meet

Disclaimer : Who cares about this disclaimer things!!! Even the most idiot person in this world, know that I don't have the characters, except this story. I have this story and this right belongs to me.

The special thanks, of course for my editor, **Rere** and for all the readers that love my story!!^_^

I'm so sorry for this slow update thing!! I'm having so much works! Trust me!! Okay, so I present this chapter for all of the readers out there who keep supporting me and e-mail me. That's all. I can't babble much for this fic.so just go on the story.

__________________________________________________________________________ **His Little One **

Chapter 3 

By The Eternal 

Sesshoumaru watched the house carefully, trying to evaluate it. It isn't as big as his condominium, but it is still okay. This was Mrs.Higurashi's birthday party and only close relatives were invited. 

_ Close. _

Sesshoumaru thought, he couldn't say that he was close to the Higurashi family. He was just the brother of their son-in-law, his little brother, Inuyasha. Actually, Sesshoumaru didn't want to come here before as he already had an assignment with one of his Weekend dates. 

The sky was getting dark and the wind whirled slowly through the trees. The breeze swayed the leaves, and he could hear the sound of the leaves rustling. 

_Well, nice place for a shrine. _

Sesshoumaru shrugged a bit then stepped up to Inuyasha who was standing on the porch, ringing the bell, waiting for someone to open the door. 

"So what do you think?" Inuyasha asked when Sesshoumaru stepped closer. Sesshoumaru just raised the corner of his lips. 

"Not bad," was all that he said before someone opened the door. A black-haired woman was standing in the doorway with an old face. She looked exhausted, giving a weak smile to her visitors in an attempt to look happy. Her makeup was a little bit too soft, giving an overly pale impression to everyone who saw her, but her dress was nice enough. However it was, she was Sesshoumaru's sister-in-law. 

"Oh Inuyasha. Thanks god you're home now," Kikyou whispered. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in asking what she meant. "I'll explain it later and whoa… Mr. Sesshoumaru, you came too." 

Sesshoumaru just gave another cold smile. "Inuyasha invited me to come. So I came." 

"Well, so nice of you to come. Thank you," Kikyou was being courteous, despite her stiff stance. 

"Come on, Sesshoumaru. Let's go inside," said Inuyasha, frowning at his elder brother. 

They let him walk in first and they followed right behind him. Sesshoumaru stood in front of them, his eyes taking in the decorations in the house with an expressionless face. But it looked like Kikyou was saying something to Inuyasha worriedly, while Inuyasha looked at her in mounting horror and shock. Sesshoumaru didn't have any idea about it but he was sure that it was bad for his brother so he inwardly smiled. 

"What?!?!" Inuyasha yelled loudly, making Seshoumaru turn around and look at the couple quizzically. 

"Ssht!" Kikyou hushed her husband. 

"Oops. Sorry," he said. 

"Any problems?" Seshoumaru asked from afar. 

"Oh... no. Just a family matter," Kikyou explained, smiling nervously. 

"But why?" Inuyasha lowered his voice but with high detonation. "How she could come here?"

"Even I don't know," Kikyou answered helplessly. Inuyasha closed his eyes, thinking it was his entire fault. If he hadn't been drunk that night, or he just told Kagome that he loved her twin sister more, Kagome wouldn't come back trying to get revenge or trying to hurt everybody that hurt her before. 

No except his wife, Kikyou whom he believed in the past had hurt Kagome the most. Someone that made Kagome's childhood become the worst part of her life. 

"It was all my fault. I---" 

"Sssht," Kikyou said softly, putting her finger on her husband's mouth and pressing it tenderly against his lips. "Don't talk about the past. She came here for a good reason and anyway she brought a child with her." 

"A child?!" Inuyasha's eyes got bigger. "B-but how? S-She... I... I never…~" 

"Inuyasha!" 

"What?!!" he shouted again. 

"Calm down," Kikyou calmed her husband. "She decided to be a single mother. She said she got the child from artificial insemination." 

"So she doesn't know who's the child's father?" 

"No. Maybe we can try that, Inuyasha," Kikyou said hopefully. For, god, no one knew how much she wanted a child. How much she wanted a little princess or a prince to run around the house, making the wall dirty and floor, after five years of a childless marriage. A little baby that she could cuddle everynight, or sing to bed, telling them a bedtime story. 

"What?!!" 

"Forget about it, okay? I was joking. It's just...." She sighed. "Oh I've got to go now. Mom is calling me, just keep Sesshoumaru company." 

Then Kikyou started to walk away before Inuywaha took her hand and gave her a sympathetic smile. 

"We'll talk about it, later. I promise. I love you," he said it without a voice. Kikyou smiled then nodded her head. 

"I love you too," she said. Kikyou walked away from Inuyasha and stopped next to the waiting Sesshoumaru. 

"Sorry you had to wait so long for us, Mr. Sesshoumaru," Kikyou said. 

"That is okay. I'm enjoying the view from this window. I haven't noticed how beautiful Tokyo is before," Sesshoumaru said, just trying to be polite though he was bored to death and if they just left him alone in that small house for another two minutes he would've died, or at least commit suicide by jumping through the window. 

"Please, follow me," Kikyou said, guiding him to the family room. 

It was a nice room, which was all about that Seshoumaru could think when he saw the family room. There was a fireplace that was surrounding by pastel sofas with matching pillows and a painting with Japanese calligraphy on the wall. The room was a mix of different designs, Western and Victorian styles mixed with Eastern and traditional styles. 

A woman was sitting on one of the sofas; she looked concerned about something, so strained. A little girl was sleeping on her lap, the little girl's dark hair standing out against the woman's white pants and white turtleneck. Sesshoumaru looked at the woman's face and stopped. 

_ It was she!_

He couldn't hold his emotionless mask, but did so anyways, but one emotion he could show and showed well. 

He was shocked. 

It was the woman from the cocktail party, the one who managed to impress him as she was the party planner and she had been a success. They met, they drunk, and after that.... 

"Ehm," Kikyou coughed, trying to break the tension in the room. "Mr. Sesshoumaru, this is Kagome Higurashi, my twin sister. And Kagome this is Mr. Sesshoumaru Takenouchi, Inuyasha's brother." 

They both stood still like a pair of statues, watching each other in stunned silence. 

"Do you two know each other?" Kikyou asked, looking back and forth between the two. Still no answers. "Excuse me but~" 

"Yes." 

"No." 

Sesshoumaru and Kagome said in unison, Kagome saying no while Sesshoumaru said yes. 

"Which one is it?" Kikyou asked, looking at two of them. Silence, nobody was going to answer in a while from the looks of it. 

Kagome watched the man in front of her. He hadn't changed, was still as she remembered with silver hair that reached his shoulders, tied back in a ponytail with sharp, gold eyes and a cold, arrogant face. Did his kisses still taste the same? Did his skin still smooth and muscled? 

"Yes," Kagome said it slowly, hissing it as she looked towards Kikyou. "Yes, we've met." Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eyes, he was still staring! 

"Really, where?" Kikyou asked with excitement. 

"I-I don't remember when exactly, but it was about four years ago at a party," Kagome explained nervously. She threw another quick glance to Sesshoumaru. 
    
    "Really?" Kikyou asked. "So when you met Mr. Sesshoumaru, you were pregnant with Sheri, isn't that right?"
    

"Sheri?" Seshoumaru asked, raising his eyebrows. Kagome was already speechless; she didn't know what to say and her tongue felt heavy in her mouth. 

"No. It was after that," she said quickly. Uh-oh. Maybe she shouldn't talk like that. It will give more questions in everyone's head.

Suddenly, Sheri woke up and the very first thing that she saw was the new man standing in the middle of the room. 

The golden eyes met. 

**The End Of His Little One... Chapter 3**

____________________________________________________________________________________

so, what dya call for it? Cliffhanger? Whatever it is, okay. I'm just finished it until here. Sorry, I can't give all review responses for this chap. I don't have the time, kay? Really sorry for this late update. But I'll give you the bonus!! Lol. This is just a side story for a reviewer that like Sheri. Thanks for all reviewers and readers!!!

**Side story**

T_E (The Eternal) : Sheri!! there's someone on the door!! Open it!

Sheri*blinking at T_E. : Huh?

T_E :Oh you never understand! I'm busy! *stomping away to the door, leaving Sheri in the middle of the room*

T_E *back with hand full of lollipops* : Sheri, there were two women out there, named Kinza and Tinza who wanted to give you this! *Throwing all the lollipops to Sheri*

T_E :They say, they love you and want you to know who is your daddy. Now, don't bother me. I'm busy! *Leaving Sheri again!*

Sheri who was staring at the lollypops being and starting to open one of them :Hm, this taste good. Sheri wants more!!

T_E: Just tell them! *pointing at the window, where there were many peoples who was watching Sheri from the window*

Peoples: Sheri, This the lollipops!!!!!!

Sheri *Blinking* : 0_o;;

The End..

T_E : -_-;; SIlly story right?!!!

Oh that's story just for** Tinza** and **Kinza**. So I already gave the big lolipop for SHeri. Hope you both are happy ^_^.


	4. A small world, isn't it?

Kill me, stab me, and then eat me. Well…whatever you'll do too me.., I only ask something… 

FORGIVE ME PWEASE…(8o8) *with stary eyes* I can't do nothing to against my really- really burdening schedule… 7 months?!!! Oh Kami..Okay..okay.. I won't babble much in this time. I'm a not N.A.T.O-ish (No Action Talk Only) person so…^_^ Let's start the story.Hope this long chapter can be something to replace my lost 7 months. Btw.. Just count..one page (in ms.word) is…one month, agree? =P 

**Disclaimer:** Okay guys.. INUYASHA and chars **IS NOT** mine!! You know that already. That is the good news then… the bad news is… This story originally mine and the idea too. If there are any similarity of title, ideas, names, places or something, that happened because unintentionally. And…if there's someone who copied this story, I'll go to them and…** KILL THEM!!!**

**Thanks to:** Lana, my new editor for edit this story. _Well_, guys, wonder why I always change editor? Because I always lost contact with them. But I hope...I won't lost contact with you, Lana!! Thanks for all your help, support and information! You're the **BEST**!!

And one more thing, if you don't like the pair (I mean ses/kag one nor Inu/kik) then don't read it. It's just THAT simple.

Well..better start to the story…^_^ 

His Little One 

**Chapter 4 **

By **The Eternal**

Kagome's heart almost skipped when she saw that scene. Sheri, —Oh, God—, her little princess, that always loved to cry when she saw stranger. Now, she was smiling at Sesshoumaru, giving him an innocent and warm smile, a smile that looked like, an angel's smile. 

Kagome didn't know why Sheri smiled that way by Sesshoumaru, but she thought, no she knew, it must because they have a bond even though they don't know it. A father and child's bond that made Sheri could smile, only at him. 

And for God's sake!! She really hoped that no one noticed Sesshoumaru and Sheri's similarity. Both of them looked remotely alike. Luckily, though it won't close the possibilities that someone will notice how the both of them have similarities in their looks. 

Sheri was so much like him. Kagome noticed, and so did everyone else to be exact. If they knew bout Sheri's father, they could see Sheri has her father's DNA running in her veins because, they both have two striking similarities, their eyes and hair, even though Sheri has her mother's raven hair color. But… Still… Kagome couldn't cover up Sheri's silver hair. Well…that just part of Kagome's lucky DNA, which made Sheri's hair become like that. So she could come up with some other reason if someone were to question her about their similarity. 

Well, whatever it was, it was still too dangerous. Sheri and her father's bond for some reason is too strong. Kagome realized it. The bond was too strong until, maybe, the first person who would realize about Sheri would be…no other than, Sesshoumaru. 

Kagome panicked suddenly. She had to do something, before Sesshoumaru realizes something strange about Sheri.

Kagome stood up then lifted Sheri up. "Um…excuse me, but I think Sheri has to go to the bathroom," she said quickly, turning around then started to walk to the door. "Her usual habit," she added, letting out a nervous smile from her face, before she disappeared behind the door. 

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome and the little girl, whom he had no idea what her name is had gone behind the door.

_ Fast…_, he commented in his mind. 

He looked emptily at the door. Didn't know why but… he really had a strange feeling about that little girl. That silver streak in her hair, those golden eyes, that little nose, that whatever it was looked so… 

_She looks so familiar._ She looks so… much like him. 

'Could it be that' Sesshoumaru snapped from his thoughts. 

_ No._ No, it couldn't be and it wouldn't be. That girl wasn't his child. He knew it. Even though she looked so much like him, even though she was born from the woman that he had made love with, but… 

There was no way that little girl was his child. Anyway…they were drunk that night and… he couldn't remember it clearly. He didn't know if he had done was right or not. The only thing he remembered was the next morning he felt a really great headache coming over him. He knew he had a wonderful dream that night. That's all. And the only proof that dream was real was. 

It was when he saw the red blood stain on the white bed sheets. 

Oh yes! He forgot! She was still a virgin before that night. No wonder why Sesshoumaru was really attracted to her. Her big innocent round eyes, which look at him meaningfully, with pain hidden inside them. Wishing to be comforted, and protected. So fragile and… 

_ Stop imagine silly things, Sesshoumaru!_ His mind reminded him like an alarm. _Just think back about the matter of the little girl!_

Oh yes. He almost forgot about it. Well, yeah, what if it was true? Could that little girl be his? There was a possibility that this woman became pregnant from her night with him. It was possible. She did tell us about her becoming pregnant after they met. Was she trying to tell him something or- 

'Was it just a simple sentence to answer her sibling's question? 

No… He didn't think so. Well…anyway…he was interested to find out more about that little girl or… he would be more interested to get the information, right from that woman herself. 

_ Kagome_

"Sesshoumaru," someone called, bringing Sesshoumaru back to reality. He found his brother was looking at him strangely. 

"Yes?" He asked in his usual flat tone. 

"I'm going to take a shower and change my clothes before the party." Inuyasha grinned. "I don't want to smell bad at the party. So do you mind to wait here till I~" 

"Sure. I don't mind at all." 

Inuyasha nodded. "Well… enjoy yourself, okay? See you!" Then he walked out of Sesshoumaru's sight. Sesshoumaru sighed as he sat on one of the sofa. He leaned back and took a deep breath. 

'Well…kind of tired but…… right now,' his head couldn't stop from questioning: 

'What if it's true? What if she is your daughter?' 

Just for right now, he knew the answer. 

"I'll think about it later. Somehow…" 

* * * 

Kagome stepped out quietly from the bathroom, bringing Sheri in her arms. 

"Oh, Kagome" 

Kagome looked up and saw her mother, looking back at both of them with sad eyes, like hoping for something from her. Kagome's eyes met hers for a while. It's really such a long time for them, Kagome and her mom, for seeing each other like this. 

"Want to like to help me in the kitchen?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, smiling nervously. Kagome understood why her mother acted like that. She knew that her mother felt really guilty to her. Kagome could read it clearly. However, she was still Kagome's mom, now and forever. Kagome would always love her. 

"Sure… How bout you, Sheri…? Want to help Grandma…?" Kagome said it nicely. Sheri looked at her grandma's eyes for a while before hiding her face again in Kagome's clothes. Kagome giggled. "C'mon… let's go help Grandma with dinner!" 

Mrs. Higurashi smiled again. She didn't know why but… but for some reason she really wanted to smile for Kagome and Sheri forever. Five years in Mrs. Higurashi's life was too long. In Five years you could do anything. Losing five years in your life, especially when all those years alone without someone that you care for, that you love, meaning… you almost lost your chance to be at the position you were in their life, especially, when you lost five years with your daughter. 

She wasn't there, as a mother, when Kagome decided to have a child from artificial insemination. Everyone knew that to decide having a child from somebody, whom they don't even know what he looks like, was a really hard decision. And she wasn't there to be with Kagome. When Kagome was pregnant, carrying somebody's child in her body, she wasn't there again. Kagome was alone. And, what if Kagome fell sick? Who will say 'be careful' to Kagome, Her husband? No. She doesn't have any husband, or a boyfriend that she knew of. She, as her mother, should do all those things. When Kagome had to deliver her baby to the world, and no one was there with her. She has no husband who took her hand and encouraged her. And, once again, she, as Kagome's mother should have been there, praying and supporting her. At least, Kagome would know that someone still cared and be there for her. But…what did she do? She did absolutely nothing. She just stayed at home, too busy with her other daughter. She had to help Kikyou pass the hardest months in her life, that and when Kikyou lost her baby before she delivered it to the world. She was always there for Kikyou but… 

Why she never there for Kagome?! 

Mrs. Higurashi couldn't seem to answer that question, and she hated herself because of it. She didn't know why it ended like this? It was going all smooth before she received news that Kikyou was pregnant with Kagome's boyfriend. However, the funny thing was that Kagome not yelling or angry for that matter. She, herself, even didn't see if Kagome was crying or not. It seemed, she was just smiling then… she left home. And now five years later, she's home. 

Mrs. Higurashi stole a glance at Kagome, who was chopping the vegetables with Sheri sitting on top of the table, eating chocolate. Mrs. Higurashi sighed. An invincible wall was there, standing between them, separating them, though not yet cut the bloodline between them, but still… it affected both of their lives. 

* * * 

"So… what do you do now, Kagome…?" 

Kagome looked up from her plate. She smiled a bit to Kikyou. "Oh? My job…? Um. Nothing special from it… I think…" 

They were gathering around the table. While Mrs. Higurashi sat between Kikyou and Kagome, Sesshoumaru sat beside Sheri who was sitting next to Kagome. Inuyasha, well, he sat beside Kikyou of course, after all she is his wife. 

"But still…we would like to know, Kagome…," her mother added, decreasing the tension which always come up every time Kikyou speaks to Kagome. 

"Um alright sure, I'm an Event Organizer," Kagome said it simply. 

"Oh I see," Kikyou replied it. Silence rushed again around the room. 

"So…," Mrs. Higurashi started to talk again, cracking the silence among them. "You enjoy it? Your job?" 

"Um, yeah pretty much, you could say that." Kagome made a fake smile. "Um yeah, anyway, its fun," she continued it slowly, just for making the situation not to tense anymore. Kagome gave a glance to Sesshoumaru who was still staring at her. Hurriedly, she moved her eyes to her soup and resumed eating again. She thought… maybe coming here was a mistake. They never could get over it. That tragedy in the past that still haunted them, even though it's not haunting Kagome anymore, but they still keep trying to put a gap between them, from both Kagome's side and their side. 

Kagome tried not to look them straight in the eyes, though she still tried to do a little chat with them. But, seemed the situation wasn't giving any profits right now. Almost all of the talk that does on this table was just a fake. More like an acting. And that Sesshoumaru didn't help at all. 

_ How could he help anyway?_ Kagome thought. _He will always be that same cold man._

"Mommy," Sheri called suddenly. Kagome looked at the child, smiling. 

"Yes, Honey?" 

"Will we go home soon?" asked Sheri, whispering near her mother's ear. Kagome sighed. 

"Yes, sweetheart, we'll go home after you eat your dinner. Agree with Mommy?" Kagome pointed out her pinky finger. Sheri curled her little pinky around her mother's, nodding and smiling, she said, "Kay." 

Sesshoumaru watched the little girl quietly. She was crawling around the floor, playing with Buyo, that silly fat cat that almost scratched his face right on the nose when he came here for the first time. He didn't know why cats don't like him _as well._ He knows that, he doesn't like them either. 

Those pair of little golden eyes was really annoying for sure. Every time he looked at her, she always reminded him of someone. Those golden eyes reminded him of someone who looked so familiar. It looks like his intelligence doesn't work properly on these things. But, of course, not only those eyes, which he found annoying, he found that her silver streak of hair was quiet aggravating too. 

No one— mentioned that word carefully— No one could get those color of hair and eyes, except he or she who is a descendant of Takenouchi family. That's why Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could get that distinctiveness. They were brothers. Yes. Same father, different mother. 

Sesshoumaru took another sip of his wine. The dinner had already finished. Now that woman (Kagome) is helping Mrs.Higurashi wash the dishes. Inuyasha was sitting next to him, talking about the news on the TV— not noticing that Seshoumaru is not listening—. 

Sesshoumaru sighed as he saw Kagome walked across the room quietly. Didn't say anything to him even didn't put a glance to him. 

Kagome, Sesshoumaru hissed. 

The woman who had crossed in his life once, just once. Neither more nor less. Just once and just in one night. After that, she was gone like the wind. Only one night, but he never could forget it. Even though he never thought about her but that woman's face always was on his mind. She was different. Kagome wasn't like the other women who had crossed in his life. Those women that he met once then they were forgotten. Not only their names, even their faces, Sesshoumaru would never remember them. 

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome took Sheri out from the room, with a fast pace. It looked like she was in a rush. 

"Mom, I'm sorry. There's a sudden order. They need me now. I've just received the message. I'm sorry. Yes, of course I need to go now. I'm sorry, Mom." Kagome's voice heard from the other room. Clear enough to be heard. "Yes. I will come back sometime if I have any spare time. Goodbye, Mom. Goodbye, Kikyou. Happy birthday. Have a nice party." 

Then there was a sound of a door being closed. 

Sesshoumaru let out a heavy breath. He didn't need a rush to find out where she lives. Sooner or later he would get it. That was easy. 

"Sesshoumaru, want another wine?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru nodded. 

"Sure." 

* * * 

"I've met him, Sango," Kagome's hoarse voice heard on the phone. She had passed a terrible night at the party. A really terrible one. She had met her mother, her sibling, her ex-boyfriend and the last, the real most terrible one, was Sesshoumaru himself. 

"Calm down, Kagome," Sango said. "Please… stop your cry-" 

"I'm not crying, Sango!" cried Kagome. "I'm just~" Kagome sighed. She didn't know what the right word to describe how she was feeling right now. "Confused…" 

"Okay first of all, calm down Kagome. He won't hurt you anymore. Hey, you have Houjo anyway, Kagome. He will protect you and he loves you, Kagome." 

Kagome's mind flew to Houjo. That man who came into her life almost as a savior. When she was at the lowest point of her life, when what she need the most is a place to rest her tired life, Houjo came. He gave her hope. He helped her through her terrible life, and helped make it better. Even though Kagome couldn't forget the father of Sheri but she still accepted Houjo's proposal. Right now, her status is Houjo's fiancée. They would marry in five months. Anyway, Sheri needed a father. Kagome couldn't resist Houjo. He was a real good man. Also, his financial status was really great. He was one of the top ten most success businessmen in Japan. So what else that she need? A marriage not always base on love and passion but also respect. Kagome respected Houjo and he respected her. Love could grow later. Maybe after years, maybe after they grow old. Who knows? 

"Yes. I know," Kagome let out a breath. "But I'm still afraid. I'm still afraid that man will come and take Sheri away from me, Sango. I really am afraid. That's my biggest fear, Sango." 

"Kagome, you never told me what the man's name is. You always call him 'that man' or 'Sheri's father' but you never tell me who he really is!" said Sango. 

Kagome put her hand on her forehead desperately. She combed her hair to the back with her fingers. "Because I know you won't believe it, Sango. This is the last name that you will ever expect to come out of my mouth." 

"Don't be Joking! Just tell me, Kagome. Seriously." 

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out quietly. "Seshoumaru Takenouchi." 

A gasped could be heard clearly on the other side of the phone. Then there was a silence between them. Closing her eyes, Kagome shook her head quietly. "I knew you wouldn't believe me, Sango. I've told you before," whispered Kagome. 

"I believe you, Kagome. I do believe you," Sango said full of understanding. "I really believe it." 

"Sango," hissed Kagome. "Why? Why after all these four years, I meet him? Why not years ago or months later? Why…? I can't understand. Why do I meet him right when my life starts to go in the right way, why…?" 

"Maybe, you don't understand it but one day, you will, Kagome. Maybe, you never know what is behind all of this but~" Sango sighed. "Believe me, you'll pass this. You're not stupid Kagome. You're not stupid for being in love with a guy who you barely know, well besides his name." 

Yeah. Kagome didn't know anything about him. She just knew his name, where he lived, where he worked and the last, his office phone number. She didn't know anything about him other than those things. She found that information inside a magazine. Yes, only a magazine. 

"And," Sango continued. "You have the right to be loved by the right man, Kagome. You have the right to be happy. You have the right to keep the little Sheri with you. Takenouchi can't take little Sheri from you. Even though he is Sheri's real father but he doesn't have the right to take Sheri from you. Trust me. Maybe, because he is rich, he can have his right to visit Sheri but he can't take her away from you. Sheri will always be with you." 

Sango was right. Sheri would always be with her. Kagome would never let anyone take Sheri away from her. Sheri was Kagome's life. If Sheri weren't here, Kagome would never want to life anymore. 

"Yeah you're right, Sango. Sorry. Maybe I just a bit~" 

"Panic? Yeah I know. I would panic too if I were in your position. Now you better take a hot bath and calm your self. Is Sheri sleeping now?" 

Kagome steal a glance at Sheri who were Sleeping on the sofa peacefully. She was tired probably because Kagome took her to the mall after the party. Kagome couldn't stay there longer. Kagome couldn't hold on anymore. Kagome knew she must get away from the house. Kagome didn't feel comfortable being there. 

"Yeah," Kagome answered. "She seems tired. I think I have to arrange another party tomorrow. Yes, I know. This is a tiring night. Okay, Sango. Thanks, I'll take a bath and sleep. Goodnight, Sango. Take care." 

Kagome pushed the off button then sighed. Kagome watched the Sheri sleeping, smiling to her child. Kagome walked over to Sheri then picked her up. "C'mon Sheri, Let's get you back to your bed," Kagome said to nobody. She hugged the sleeping girl tightly. 

"No one will try to separate us, Sheri. I promise you," whispered Kagome, putting the little girl on the bed, and tucking her in. 

Smiling, Kagome stroke Sheri's hair softly. 

"I Promise you." 

* * * 

The sunlight emerged through window. Tokyo already started its activities. It was nine o'clock in the morning. Kagome put the milk on the table, making a noise so Sheri would look away from her storybook. 

Sheri looked up at her mother, staring at her with her golden eyes then smiling. "Mommy," Sheri said. Kagome grinned. 

"Come on, Sweetie. Mommy has to go work now. You have to finish your breakfast then we'll meet Miss. Aihara, agree?" Kagome sat across Sherri, took the bread and spread it with chocolate cream. Sheri nodded hurriedly then continued eating her cereal. 

Kagome sighed, looking out the window, watching the road beneath. From afar, she could saw Tokyo tower which soared up to the sky, almost like touch the cloud. She loved to watch everything from here, her little apartment. Seeing the blue sky made her feelings calm and comfortable. When night came, she could always see the tower full of lights from here. 

So beautiful. 

A feeling rushed suddenly to her heart, stopping her heartbeat a while. Beautiful, that word always reminded her of him. _Shit! _Kagome shook her head quickly. She had to kick him out of her mind first or she wouldn't have the power to fight against him— just in case if Sesshoumaru would try and take Sheri away. 

"C'mon, Sheri. Mommy already has an appointment with a customer. So come on, let's let Mommy wipe that milk moustache off your face," Kagome said, taking the nap to wipe Sheri's mouth. Sheri was giggling. 

"Mommy, will Sheri has a moustache later?" asked Sheri innocently, making Kagome laughed. "Of course not, Sweetheart. A girl doesn't have moustache. Now, wash your mouth or it will stick ~ Euh…" 

"Euh…," Sheri followed her mother mimic. Laughing, Kagome kissed Sheri before that little girl ran to the sink, climbed the chair then turned on the water tap. 

Kagome watched Sheri quietly. Her mind wondering. She started to imagine Sesshoumaru, standing behind Sheri and helping the little girl clean up. With his cold face and unemotional one but there was love in his eyes. Smiling to Sheri, hugging her fatherly. 

"Oh shit!" Kagome said quietly. Had she gone crazy or not? Why she could imagine that silly thing?! The most impossible thing in this world! 

_ Maybe you're falling in love with him all over again, Kagome_. part of her heart whispered evilly. 

'No! It can't be! I'm not in love with him. We've just met twice! No!' 

_ You don't know what is happening in your life, Kagome…_

I know it! And even though I love him so much, I won't go crawling back to him and beg him to come back to me, marry me and admit that Sheri is his child! 

And with that, Kagome stood up, grabbing her car keys and Sheri's backpack, which lied on the floor. "Let's go, Sheri." 

* * * 

Kagome parked her car. She sighed as she stepped down from the car. It was a really tiring journey just to get here. The address was so complicated, even Kagome —who already spent all her life in Tokyo— almost didn't know the address. Kagome really did think that her customer was a really rich one. Want to know why she knew it? It just could be predicted from the house. She took off her sunglasses, and watched the house quietly. 

The house was so European. It was designed based on Mediterranean style. The garden was so large, and seemed it was treated well. It could be seen from the flowers those so beautiful. All of she saw was so sophisticated, elegant, and glamour. Even though Kagome was used to rich customers, she never saw a beautiful house like this. The air around the house was so warm and welcoming. Not like other customers which were so cold and empty. 

Kagome took a deep breath before she closed the car's door and stepped on the stair which taking her to the big door. An old woman who was standing in front of the door smiled to her then bowed politely to her. 

"Ah, you must be Ms. Kagome Higurashi. Am I right?" The woman greeted her warmly. Kagome nodded and bowed. 

"Yes. I am." 

The old woman smiled. "Good. My Lady is waiting for you. This way, please." 

Kagome followed the old woman through a big corridor until they arrived in a really big room. With a European style mixed with a bit of Japanese style, the room was really beautiful and~ indescribable. There was a traditional fireplace which full with photographs and antique things above it. A tickling feeling made Kagome stepped nearer to the photographs. 

A gasp escaped from her mouth when she saw one of the pictures. It was of Sesshoumaru. Yes. It was Sesshoumaru. She could never be wrong. It was Sesshoumaru who stood in the photograph, with a cold smile on his face, standing beside an old woman who was smiling to the camera. She didn't know what year the picture was taken, but the Sesshoumaru in the picture looks younger, however his handsomeness remained the same. It couldn't be Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes were never wrong when it came to identify the man she was in love with. 

But, no, Kagome could be wrong! Maybe he wasn't Sesshoumaru. Maybe he was his relatives or someone else in this world that happened to look exactly like Sesshoumaru. No, only Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have that color hair, Kagome assured herself. 

"Handsome, isn't he?" a voice greeted her. Kagome turned around quickly and saw another old woman who was standing at the door. Perhaps this woman was around eighty or ninety, but for her age, she looked so healthy and happy. It could be see from her face that shining brightly. "He is my grandchild." 

Kagome face turned red. She was caught staring at her grandchild. "S-sorry?" 

"He is my grandchild," repeated Mrs. Koshino, smiling warmly to Kagome. "And he is single," she added with a mischievous smile, made Kagome's face redder. 

Kagome replied with a smile then bowed politely. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. The event organizer." 

"Sure. I know that already. Please take a seat," Mrs. Koshino invited her to sit. "What would you like to drink my dear?" 

Kagome smiled. "Anything. Anything would be fine. Thank you." 

Mrs. Koshino nodded. Still smiling warmly to her, she called the old maid and told her to bring some tea to the room. 

"Okay…so what kind of party would you like to be arranged?" Kagome asked. Well, she was trying to strike up a conversation about what the customer would want, so she could know what action she should take next, who she must contact, what she must prepare and others. She wanted all the parties that she arranged successful. 

Mrs. Koshino laughs. "Oh just a party for my dear grandchild," she answered it with a happy look in her eyes. She was looked so enthusiastic. "It's a surprised party for him, my dear. Because he is so busy so he never really cares about his birthday, I mean…let's just make the party simple and comfortable," Mrs. Koshino said. "Just with some of his family, you know… just me the lonely old woman and my grandchild. He deserves this… maybe more. After all the things that he did for me, he deserves much more than this but… I think I only could give him this. What else do you expect from an old woman like me?" 

Kagome giggled softly. She likes this old woman very much. Even though Mrs. Koshino knew that her self was already old, but she seemed never try to feel it. Her spirit was always young and Kagome felt she would feel a great teamwork between herself and Mrs. Koshino. Her customer this time was really kind and very sweet. Kagome was really enjoying her meeting now. 

"Wow. If you want to keep it simple, just both of you, that's mean… you don't need an event organizer like me…," Kagome commented, half joking. "I believe you can do it alone or maybe even one greater than me!" 

Mrs. Koshino shook her head. "Of course not, Honey. I need you, of course. I really don't know. What is the first thing I should do? I've had thousands ideas in my mind…" 

"Don't worry, Mrs. Koshino. I'll help you. It will be fun. I mean we can work together and give your grand child a great party!" Kagome said with joy. Mrs. Koshino nodded hurriedly in agreement. 

"Oh, Higurashi, that would be a great idea. I think my old bones can still hold on if I just make a cake for him. Do you think a homemade cake will do?" 

Poor Mrs. Koshino. She loved her grandchild very much, Kagome said in her heart. But, whoever her grandchild was, he must be one of the luckiest guys in this world. 

"Sure. Why not? Because a homemade cake is made with happiness, care, and the most important, love. So…" 

Kagome even not yet finished her sentence there's a familiar voice answered her. 

"It will be special." 

Kagome looked up to the man who was speaking. A second later, her eyes already widened in shock, her heartbeat became faster and faster, her voice was stuck in her throat. Not even a word she could speak about it. 

Sesshoumaru 

"Hello, Grandma," Sesshoumaru greeted Mrs. Koshino, giving her a kiss on the cheek. The old woman was smiling happily and looked at Sesshoumaru. 

"Hello, Sesshou," replied Mrs. Koshino, still with a smile on her face. 

Kagome just watched the whole scene before her eyes met Sesshoumaru's. 

"Hello, Kagome," he spoke coldly. "A small world isn't it?" 

-End of Chapter 4- 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's notes: **

Blah! At last…..I got 7 pages!! Try it in Ms.Word by Arial 10 *sigh* This is the longest chapter I've ever written! I admit it! Yihee!! Okay, so…I've fulfilled my promise.Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to push that lil button and tell me what you think about it! Okay, then. Oh, one more thing...

**Merry Christmas**

**and**

**Happy new Year 2004**

Hope not too late=P

_Hasta la vista, baby _

Ciao!

The Eternal ^_^ 


End file.
